Promise
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: OneShot DMHG 'I promise we'll bring in the new day together. Nothing in the world can stop me from sitting with you again. Not even death damn it.'


**A/N: Just something I couldn't get out of my head. I just thought I'd dash this off so I can get back to Magnetic Attraction. Yeah, it's random and strange, but I like it. Go on, it's short and simple, barely a thousand words. You know you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

**Promise**

My job was supposed to be easy, the auror had told me. It was safe, no death eaters were left, and the war was won. Just write the names down and give them back to her. She would take care of any nitty gritty details, just write them down and flag their bodies if you don't recognize them. The first few had been easy. I hadn't known them. An older man in auror clothing, a student in a Hufflepuff uniform, and a death eater, his mask split in half. I did my job with a grim expression. But as I got further into the battlefield, it wasn't so easy.

_Padama Patil._

She still looked pretty, her braid running down her back, her knees tucked under her as if she'd just fallen down in exhaustion. But the blood showed she hadn't just dies from mere exhaustion. I moved on. It got even harder.

_Neville Longbottom. _

He was frozen in anger and victory, still clutching his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange lay a few yards away, face down in the mud. He'd avenged his parents at last. I sighed, whispering a goodbye to my friend of seven years. But at the same time I couldn't fully mourn him. I was distracted, so worried.

'_I promise, Granger, I promise I'll see you.'_

_Fred Weasley. _

With his red hair framing his face and a circle of dead death eaters fallen around him, Fred had dies a hero. But he'd left a lost twin behind, who was also taking down names on the other side of the field. But George had already known Fred was gone, it was a twin thing. He could feel it in his bones, he told me. I could feel it too, but I ignored it. I didn't have time.

'_We'll meet afterwards, we'll tell Potter and Weasley just as planned, I mean it.'_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Decapitated, dead. The bile rose in my throat. Another person gone, another life over. Just like that, like a light switch just flicked off. It was scary, and yet fascinating. Survivor's guilt made me want to join them, to hand over my own life.

'_We're going to make it through this, Granger. And we'll watch the sun rise together, right on the edge of the North Tower. _

My wand light fell upon another red head, on their stomach. I nudge them over with my boot, dreading what I would find.

_Percy Weasley. _

The faces blurred together as I kept going, forcing myself to do this, forcing myself to get through it all. A Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, another auror.

_Remus Lupin._

_Nymphadora Lupin._

_Dean Thomas._

_Severus Snape._

_Ginny Weasley._

'_Don't tell me goodbye, this isn't a goodbye. This is a see you later. And we will, I promise it.'_

I was getting further, the bodies getting closer together. My nerves grew.

_Evan Rosier._

_Blaise Zabini._

_Terry Boot._

_Hannah Abbot._

_Ron Weasley._

That only left two questions unanswered. Two were left.

'_Stop it, no, stop! We'll be fine! We'll go to breakfast, watch the sun rise, meet your parents, be a real couple! Once Potter wins we won't have to hide this any longer! We'll get that, I promise!'_

_Harry Potter. _

But we had still _won_. And there were no names left. But where was he? The silence rang in my ears as I entered Hogwarts, heading to the North Tower. A promise was a promise, right? He'd be there. I climbed each step, and with each one my stomach knotted a different direction. He'd be there.

And he was. But he was lying down on his back, his eyes wide in shock, looking up at the heavens. I let out my first tear.

_Draco Malfoy._

I sat down next to him, stroking his pale hair and pulling his head into my lap. He couldn't be gone. Not the pompous ass who couldn't be broken by anyone. We had a future together, we were going to tell the guys, meet my parents, and move in together. But the guys were gone, my parents were gone, and he was gone.

"I always knew he fancied you," someone admitted sadly from the shadows. I just cried, hugging Malfoy to me. Pansy Parkinson stepped out from the corner. "He was never quite there with me, but when you were around, he lit up like a spark. He'd start up the loud mudblood jokes just to try and get your attention. He didn't care that he had mine." Terribly pale with death, lips gray like his eyes. He didn't look like himself. "I never did understand it. But I got his attention, didn't I? All it took was a flash of green light."

'_I promise that we'll bring in the new day, the new freedom together! Nothing in the world can stop me from sitting with you again! Not even death, damn it!'_

"So I need to finish what I've started. Look at me, mudblood, I want to see your eyes turn green." I looked up.

_Flash._

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

"I promised, Granger," he said softly, as my eyes opened. He smirked at me. "Death couldn't stop me." He was back in his school uniform, perfect hair, perfect teeth. I blinked. His Slytherin patch wasn't green, it was _gray_. He was _all_ gray.

"What?" The sun was rising, beaming straight through him. He took my hand, and I noticed both of them were translucent.

"Look Granger, the sun's coming up." He smiled at me, brushing a bushy strand of pearly hair behind my eye. He pulled me down and into his lap, and we watched it together. I leant my head against his neck.

Hogwarts gained two new ghosts that day. It turns out a promise is unfinished business.


End file.
